harrypotter2fandomcom-20200213-history
Pansy Parkinson
Pansy: "But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!" : Professor McGonagall: "Thank you, Miss Parkinson. You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could follow." : — Pansy before the Battle of Hogwarts Pansy Parkinson was a witch in Harry Potter's year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was sorted into Slytherin house. In her fifth year, she became one of the members of the short lived Inquisitorial Squad. When the final battle of the Second Wizarding War began at Hogwarts, Pansy spoke up in favour of turning Harry over to Lord Voldemort, only to have many of her schoolmates draw their wands upon her in Harry's defence. Biography Education at Hogwarts Early years : "Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought ''you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati." : —Pansy mocking Parvati Patil and Neville Longbottom Pansy Parkinson began her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Slytherin House. She soon became good friends with fellow Slytherins Draco Malfoy, Samantha White, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Pansy was also popular with the girls; Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass, acting as the group leader. Both Pansy, Draco and Samantha were mean and powerful amongst their friends and used this to bully other students. During Pansy's first class of flying, which Slytherin shared with its rival house, Gryffindor, she teased Parvati Patil for defending Neville Longbottom when Draco Malfoy threw away his Remembrall. This was the start of a long-lived mean streak for Pansy; throughout her education, she would belittle countless other students whom she disliked. During her second year, Hogwarts was under threat of closure when the Basilisk that lived down in the Chamber of Secrets was loose; it attacked several Muggle-borns, among them Hermione Granger, whom Pansy enjoyed to tease frequently. Third year : '''Pansy': "Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" : Draco: "It comes and it goes. Still, I consider myself lucky. If it wasn't for Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two and I could have lost my arm." : — Pansy fawning over Draco Malfoy's injured arm. In 1993, the Hogwarts Express was stopped and entered by Dementors searching for Sirius Black. During this infiltration, Harry Potter fainted in the presence of a Dementor and Pansy was one of the Slytherin students who took to mocking him for this throughout the rest of the school year. During a Care of Magical Creatures lesson, Draco Malfoy was attacked by Buckbeak the hippogriff after he approached it without listening to Samantha and without caution and insulted it, even after Hagrid had stated that this was an extremely dangerous thing to do. She was in tears after the attack and was concerned enough to follow him to the hospital wing, Samantha called her a stupid daft pug-faced dimbo. Afterwards, she frequently fawned over Malfoy's injury,which she only did to get Samantha annoyed and which he exaggerated in order to get attention and in an attempt to get Rubeus Hagrid into trouble with the Ministry of Magic, which evidently he did, as it resulted in the planned execution of Buckbeak, much to the delight of Pansy and her friends. Fourth year : "Stunningly pretty? ''Her? What was she judging against — a chipmunk?" : —Pansy about Hermione Granger when her looks are complimented in an article. During Pansy's fourth year, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament, a special wizarding event that attracted a lot of media attention. Pansy was among the students who gave ''Daily Prophet journalist Rita Skeeter false information on Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid and Hermione Granger. One piece was the making up of false rumours which detailed that Harry and Hermione were romantically involved. She was highly amused by the Potter Stinks badges passed around by her fellow Slytherins, and laughed when Draco's Densaugeo hex accidentally hit Hermione when he and Harry started a duel in a school hallway, leaving Hermione with temporarily over-sized front teeth. Pansy was supposed to accompany Draco to the Yule Ball that Christmas, but instead he went with Samantha White. While there, she expressed outrage upon seeing famous Quidditch player and Triwizard Champion Viktor Krum escort Hermione Granger to the ball, and again later when a Daily Prophet article commented on how stunning Hermione looked at the event. Also that year, a slightly softer side of Pansy was shown when she clearly expressed (although she later tried to conceal) a fondness for unicorns during a Care of Magical Creatures class. During this school year, she was known to wear a watch, which Nifflers tried to bite off her wrist during one of Hagrid's classes. Fifth year : "Hey, Johnson, what's with that hairstyle, anyway? Why would anyone want to look like they've got worms coming out of their head?" : —Pansy taunts Angelina Johnson and the Gryffindor Quidditch team At the start of the school year she shared a Thestral drawn-carriage with Draco and Samantha for the ride up to the castle. This school year would see Ministry Official Dolores Umbridge appointed as the school's Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Later on in her regime, Umbridge created a group called the Inquisitorial Squad, of which Pansy was a member. While Hagrid was away, Professor Grubbly-Plank stood in for his position as Care of Magical Creatures teacher. During one lesson Draco imitated Hermione by raising his hand over-enthusiastically, which caused Pansy to shriek with laughter, only then to be startled by the pile of sticks they were studying as they turned out to be Bowtruckles. When Hagrid returned to his teaching post, Pansy crudely remarked to Dolores Umbridge that it was difficult to understand him when he spoke, and that everyone hated his subject, while uncontrollably giggling herself. During Quidditch matches that year, Pansy directed her fellow Slytherins to sing Weasley is Our King to mock Ron Weasley, as well as other Gryffindor players. Pansy attempted to unsettle Harry before a game by telling him that C. Warrington planned on knocking him off his broom, although Harry was unfazed and responded that Warrington's aim was so pathetic he'd be more worried if he was aiming for the person next to him. Later on in the year when she saw Harry Potter and Cho Chang out on a date on Valentine's Day, Pansy insulted them both, as well as the memory of the late Cedric Diggory. Insulting means she could have possibly been jealous of the romantic relationship, adding to the fact she wasn't that involved with Draco Malfoy since he was in love with Samantha White. When Dumbledore's Army members attempted to escape from the Room of Requirement later in the year, Pansy searched for female D.A. members in the girls' bathrooms and grabbed the list of names as evidence. Pansy and other Squad members were jinxed during a student rebellion after Fred and George Weasley's departure from Hogwarts; Pansy missed a day of classes while recovering from a hex that made her sprout a pair of antlers. Sixth year : Pansy: "Even you think she's good looking, don't you, Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please!" : Blaise Zabini: "I wouldn't touch a filthy blood traitor like her whatever she looked like." : — Pansy and Blaise Zabini discussing Ginny Weasley In 1996, on her way to Hogwarts for her sixth year, Pansy sat in the same train compartment with Draco, Samantha, Blaise Zabini, and a few other Slytherins. Although upset by Draco dating Samantha and his suggestion that he might not return to Hogwarts for his seventh year, Pansy seemed impressed by his implication that he had taken the Dark Mark and joined the Death Eaters. Harry Potter got the impression that she and Draco were cosier than ever during their sixth year just for Pansy to make Samantha jealous again. When the train stopped Pansy held her hand out in offer for Draco to take it, he however rejected her hand and told her to go ahead as he wanted to check to see if his suspicions that Harry was spying on him were true. At the Welcoming Feast this year Albus Dumbledore announced that Severus Snape would now be taking on the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Pansy, along with the all students in the Slytherin House, roared with applause at this, save for Draco who was still brewing over his decision to become a Death Eater. Also in Potions that year Horace Slughorn would be filling in for Snape after he took on his new position as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Pansy was not among the few students who advanced to N.E.W.T.-level Potions, evidently she did not meet the requirements. Later on in the year, after Harry Potter discovered that it was Draco behind Katie Bell's injury, Harry injured Draco with the spell Sectumsempra. Upon hearing the news, Pansy rushed to visit him in the hospital wing and saw his girlfriend, Samantha, which made her annoyed, and "lost no time in vilifying Harry far and wide". At the end of the year Albus Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape and students attended his funeral service in which he was buried next to the school Lake. Seventh year : "Before Harry could speak, there was a massive movement. The Gryffindors in front of him had risen and stood facing, not Harry, but the Slytherins. Then the Hufflepuffs stood, and almost at the same moment, the Ravenclaws, all of them with their backs to Harry, all of them looking toward Pansy instead, and Harry, awestruck and overwhelmed, saw wands emerging everywhere, pulled from beneath cloaks and from under sleeves." : —After Pansy suggests turning Harry Potter over to Lord Voldemort. During Pansy's final year at Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort was in indirect control of the school through Severus Snape as headmaster and Amycus and Alecto Carrow as professors. As a Slytherin and, most likely, a pure-blood, Pansy was probably one of the favoured students and would not have been on the receiving end of their brutal and unfair punishments. In May of 1998, Lord Voldemort approached the school with his Death Eater army, and offered those inside the Hogwarts castle a chance to turn Harry Potter over to him in exchange for sparing them all. When in the Great Hall, Pansy was the only person to stand up in favour of doing so. The students of Gryffindor,Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw houses all drew their wands on her as a result, and Professor McGonagall dismissed Slytherin house from the Great Hall first, starting with Pansy. Pansy left Hogwarts with her house-mates, and likely was not one of the few to return as reinforcements during the Battle of Hogwarts with Professor Slughorn. Instead she may have been among the Slytherinstudents that Voldemort told Lucius Malfoy had come to join him. However, this is unlikely as she seemed terrified of the thought of Voldemort attacking Hogwarts, so it is more likely that she didn't take either side. Physical description : "Looking down, Harry saw the pug-faced Pansy Parkinson right at the front of the stands, her back to the pitch." : —Harry Potter's view of Pansy. Pansy was described as a "hard-faced Slytherin girl" by Harry Potter, and on several occasions, students described her as "pug faced". However, Pansy seemed to believe herself to be better-looking than other girls even though Samantha White was the prettiest girl in her year, as she frequently made disparaging comments about the appearances of others, such as Angelina Johnson and Hermione Granger, but this may have been just her way of trying to make herself feel better. Rita Skeeter at least, described her as "pretty and vivacious" in her article about Hermione. Personality and traits : "Hey, Potter! Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooo!" : —Pansy makes fun of Harry Potter She was often seen making snide and cutting remarks at the expense of Gryffindor students, such as making fun of Angelina Johnson's braided hair by wondering aloud who would want to look like they had worms coming out of their head. She was even callous enough to disrespect the late Cedric Diggory, shrieking at Cho Chang when she went on a date with Harry Potter in 1996: "I don't think much of your taste...at least Diggory was good-looking!" She had a tendency to shout her insults loudly, so as to gain the attention and have more people laugh at the object or person of her insults. Relationships Draco Malfoy Pansy got on seemingly well with Draco Malfoy during their school years. They were both sorted into Slytherin house and each had dominant personalities, both being leaders in their house. By her third year, Pansy had developed tender feelings for Draco but he developed tender feelings for his best friend, Samantha White, appearing overly concerned by his injury to his arm caused by Buckbeak during a Care of Magical Creatures lesson, after which she rushed out of class to the Hospital wing to visit him. She was often seen fawning over him and Draco seemed to greatly enjoy her attention. Samantha White Pansy didn't really get on well with Samantha White during their school years. Even though they got sorted into the same house, Slytherin. By third year, Pansy was jealous that Draco was ignoring her for his best friend, Samantha, whom he had developed tender feelings for. During that year, Pansy started fawning over Draco to make Samantha jealous and annoyed.